


A reason to fear them

by D_rissing



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Lilo went to to circus hopping to get over her fear of clowns...instead she might find a true reason to fear them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A reason to fear them

“ok Lilo you can do this”

A 10-year old olive skinned Hawaiian girl with long straight black hair and brown eyes; wearing a red muumuu with white leaf impressions and black sandals and a bag on her shoulder, walked decided through multiple trailers and artist that formed the merry band that was the circus.

“You decided you will do this if Elastico´s circus returned to the island” she kept talking as she walked pass a cage with a sleeping tiger inside “that’s why came here after classes instead of going home” a band passed by making her stop as they marched “ that’s why you sent Stitch to catch up with his cousin…you wanted to do this” the band left but she didn’t move “alone…all by yourself” she shock her head and resumed her walk towards the trailers “no don’t think more about it…you practiced with Spooky already…you have seen all the terror movies you could find about this theme to get use to it…now it’s the time to put all into test before coming to a show” she finally saw her target and gulped.

There practicing with all sort of playful equipment and gags… laughing and making all kind of funny noises…wearing colorful clothes and wigs…were her true fear and nightmare fuel.

Clowns.

Lilo shuddered…yeah the girl that hunt dangerous and even deadly alien experiments…the one that would participate on a space ship chase/battle…the one that insult a giant at least 5 times her size…. the one that was on dangerous situations almost on a weakly basis… was afraid of clowns.

Yet here she was trying to finally facedown her biggest fear in order to come to a circus show.

“Ok Lilo you can do this…just take it easy” she began walking trying to not pay attention to those everlasting grins or the crazy eyes, or those laughs “this is not that bad…” she continued seeing them playing pranks at each other “nothing to fear...nothing to fear…nothing to…”

“Hello there”

“AHHHHHH”

Lilo screamed in terror as a clown with rainbow wig and crazy false eyes suddenly appeared behind her. The little one ran like crazy making everyone stop what they were doing (and causing some accidents).

“whoa whoa hey...easy there little one” the clown said as Lilo ran not seeing where she was going until she bumped into someone.

“Hey¡¡¡…oh?...what we got here?”

The speaker was another clown…but this one was a bit different. He had a silly orange and black costume with a hat of the same colors. His make up was less cheerful that the others been on a bluish grey with an evil pink grin on his face and black eyeshadow.

“Sorry about that Harry” the rainbow haired clown said “I think I scared the little one”

“no no its alright John…I think I know what’s happening” he said seeing Lilo trembling in both fear and shame “let me guess, fear of clowns?” Lilo nodded sadly “oh don’t worry there is nothing to fear…not unless you are a BANANA” suddenly three clowns began acting like monkeys ...this made Lilo chuckle a bit “see we aren’t that scary…you could said we are as dangerous as a PUPPY or a KITTEN” one clown began acting like a cat, and run away as another became a dog and chase him.

Lilo laughed a bit at this.

“hahaha oh Harry…again?” the rainbow clown said with a playful smile “well what we do with this one”

“I will take care of this” said Harry looking at the other clown“why don’t you TAKE A BREAK” unseen by Lilo John´s eyes became unfocused.

“Yeah...a break sounds good…everyone take 5” he said and walk away as the other clowns dispersed in different directions.

“There… now how about you and I take a small break too um?” he said to Lilo “lest get you calm before sending you home”

Lilo nodded…this might be good for her. At least she was talking to one now.

“Sure Stitch…well my dog…its visiting his cousin…you might know him..Elastico?”

“Oh the little green thing that can stretch as its made of rubber?” Harry asked as they walk “oh yeah I know him…so you must be Lilo...Everyone were asking if you and Elastico´s cousin will drop by” both arrived at a trailer and the clown let her enter “although no one said you were afraid of clowns”

“Yeah sorry about that” Lilo said sitting on a chair “its just I thought I had it controlled”

“Oh you don’t have to be ashamed” said Harry “everyone is afraid of something...believe me when I said that a bit of terror can be useful” he said on a conspiracy tone.

“oh?...are you some sort of scary on purpose clown?” asked Lilo; for some reason a clown with a terror theme was less scary for her.

“hahaha almost…allow me to introduce myself…im Harry the ghost clown” he bowed before her “well that was my old name before joining the circus…now I’m called the Hypno clown…everyone said fits me more”

“Hypno clown?” asked Lilo confused

“Yeah...my act consist on hypnotizing a person or persons to make them act funny, and I’m quite good on doing it” he said with pride on his voice.

“Oh you hypnotize people?” Lilo said with a certain degree of awe “maybe you could hypnotize me to stop fearing clowns?”

“ummm now that doesn’t sound like a bad idea” Harry said “would be good to practice before the next show anyway” he reached inside a pocket on his suit “ok lets try that” and pulled out a gold coin hanging from a piece of string “now Lilo I want you to look closely this little coin” he began to make the coin twirl.

Lilo looked at the coin as it twirled in the air…would this work? She couldn’t help to wonder…it was just a coin after all…well a beautiful coin…actually, Lilo thought, she has never seen such a coin before, it was so pretty and…did it began to sparkle?...yeah she could see the little sparkles around it…they were so pretty…although they make her fell…sleepy

“Yes that’s right, watch the pretty coin of gold…and you will do as you are told” the clown said with a winning smile as the girl closed her eyes with a calm smile on her face.

“hehehe easy as pie” the clown said lowering his coin “moments like this makes me thank finding this circus after I escaped prison” after been sent to jail by those medley kids everyone thought that was all for Harry the Hypnotist AKA The ghost clown…yet he managed to escape after creating a duplicate for his coin (stupid guards) and made a run before finding this circus where a bit of his talent was all he needed to join it and travel the country making all kinds of thief activities (among other things) without no one suspecting him.

“Now lets see what I can get of you...hand over the bag” he ordered Lilo.

“Yes master” she said still with closed eyes as she passed her bag to the evil clown.

“Now lets see” he pulled out a camera “umm to old” he pulled out a towel “no” an orange one piece swimsuit “not really my style hahaha” a book…he opened it seeing pictures of other weird creature “well that green thing certainly have a big family” he put it away “umm but is a shame…you don’t seem to have something I can sell later and no money on...oh?..what’s this?” he pulled out a grass skirt “well well well…a little dancer you are?” he pulled a red chest bind “shame older girls don’t use this. I can said I will love to have one under my control for a bit…although” he thought and looked at Lilo “well a bit small but since I already got you why not take advantage of what I have since its just for the afternoon” he put the bag down and sit on another chair “rise up little one” Lilo stood up “why don’t you dance for me?”

“Yes master” Lilo said and began moving on a typical hula dance.

“Not bad...and kind of cute” he picked the camera “smile” and took a pic “not bad...but still could be better, lets see…remove your sandals”

Lilo kept dancing as she kicked one of her sandals off followed by the other.

“Ok this might work” the clown smiled “now took the hem of your cloth and lift it” Lilo grabbed the hem of her muumuu and rose it over her legs as she keep moving on a mental rhythm “a bit higher” she did, reveling her red Brief underwear “nice…now turn around and shake that little ass” the girl did that “umm bend a little and do it again” Lilo bended making her underwear showing her small yet round ass more as she shakes it “oh yeah that’s better” he undo his pants “now return dancing…but took off that thing already” he ordered.

Lilo pulled her Muumuu over her head reveling her small nipples to the clown as she kept dancing.

“Not bad actually” the clown said as he admired the girl´s dark skin…the small mounds that were yet to develop with the little nipples poking from them like little stones “ok little one stop” Lilo stopped standing still “on now took off that underwear and lie on that table” he ordered.

Lilo peeled off her underwear and naked she climb on a chair before lying on the table.

“Spread your legs a bit more.” The Clown smiled as the little girl spread her legs showing her small clean pussy to him “now little slave I want you to put a hand on your little slit”

“Yes master” Lilo said putting her right hand on her pussy.

“Now move your fingers up and down”

Lilo´s fingers began to move, slowly they caressed her small pussy making her breath became erratic as a red color filled her cheeks.

“That’s right touch your pussy like that” the clown said as he began to stroke his own member “push your fingers inside a bit”

“ahhhh ahhhh” Lilo moaned as her fingers slit inside her pussy as she kept moving “ah ah” she kept moaning as her blush grow.

“oh yeah keep doing that umm” the clown groaned “use your other hand...play with your little nipples”

“y-yes…ah..m-master ah ah” clumsily she moved her other hand grasping her small left breast and began pitching her nipple “ahhhhhh”

“Oh yes little one ummmm yes” he groaned. precum dripped from his cock as Lilo´s pussy started to get wet “ag..ok ok..STOP” he groaned making effort to not cum.

Lilo stopped her pussy was dripping in her love juices as her skin gained a glow thanks to the small drops of sweat that now covered her. Her small chest rose and drops with hard breathing as her face presented a red color.

“Oh this is a winner too” shaking he picked the camera and began taking pictures of each angle of her little naked body.

“And now” the clown walked towards her setting the camera down “keep your legs spread” he positioned his member close to her pussy “for the main event” he press and entered her.

“AHHHHHHH” Lilo cried in pain “w..what ahhhhh….it hurts¡¡¡¡” blood poured out of her pussy.

“hahaha it seems like the pain broke the trance” the clown laughed as he groaned in pleasure feeling her small canal.

“trance?..what ahhhh uggg IT HURSTS” Lilo cried not understanding why she was naked or why her pussy hurt so much.

“oh don’t worry you will feel better now” he pulled out the coin again “pain in pleasure turn, you only need to hear my voice. Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do as you are told.” He said as he twirled the coin in front of Lilo´s face.

“ah ah…pleasure?..ah ah…it feel…ah ah ah” Lilo fell in trance again “yes…it feel good”

“That’s right little one…it feel good” he began to pump in and out her pussy…Lilo crying but not in pain but in pleasure.

“ah ah yes..ah ah…fell…ah…good..ah so good…ah ah..yes” she cry as her pussy turn wet . her tongue lay out her mouth as her clouded mind enjoy the treatment

“ah yes…yes….ah ah so good little one…ah ah oh yeah…its was ah ah a good idea ah ah yessssss” he hiss in pleasure. Her tight canal was so wet and hot and it felt so good around his cock.

“hahah oh yeah…wonder ah ah..if I can get others like you before ah ah leaving..ah ah.” He moved faster. Wet drops of blood and juices fell off with each thrust “hahaha or maybe should make sure you return for seconds ah aha oh I think im ah ah” he felt himself reaching his climax “AHHHHHHHH”

“AHHHHHH”

Lilo cried as soon a hot liquid fill her pussy. The clown pulled out allowing some to fall on her face as cum dripped out her pussy like a broken dam mixed with blood.

“ah oh damn..that was a lot….” He fell down in the floor “ah good thing…you have a towel or I will be wondering how clean this” he stood and grasped the camera “but ah…before that” with a grin he began snapping pictures.

* * *

Later a full dressed Lilo walked towards the big tent looking for Stitch

“Lilo” the voice of her blue alien friend made her smile as she run towards him.

“Hey Stitch, hi Elestico” she saluted at the green clown looking alien who returned the greeting by wrapping around her on a hug “hahaha I’m also happy to see you”

“Ashi salaam, nagawa mo?” Stitch asked.

“if I did it?” Lilo asked receiving a nod “yeah...it was scary at first but I think I will be able to be around clowns more often now” she said with a smile.

Stich clapped at her friend; feeling happy she managed to get over her fear, before saying he and his cousin had a new trick to show her.

“oh cool let me get my camera” she opened her bag and began to look inside “this is weird..I thought I put it inside” she wondered aloud trying to remember where it was.

Meanwhile in the trailer the now dubbed Hypno clown was smiling looking at the pictures of a naked Lilo.

“Oh yeah…I think I will enjoy having this after all” he laughed while the camera Lilo was looking was on his hands.


End file.
